Fallen angel
by angel of crimson romance
Summary: OK i am not doing a summary because it would give a way the story. sorry about spelling you have been told i do try just not that good.
1. Were an angel is born

Fallen angel

Ok Naruto was an angel in a past life but was doom to walk the earth until he fond out who he was. He must all so find the one who love him the most. The demon lord who did this still wants to kill him. Also his love must be pure of heart to help him with his new abilities.

Warning lemon (Later on), blood and lot more.

An atours notes

There is a legend that an angel fell to earth. He was sent to kill a demon. This demon had done great evil and had caused great sorrow in the world. This angel was kind and help full that is why he was sent on this mission. The demon evil could not affect this angel. When the angel meet the demon a great battle was waged. Neither one gave up until the demon cast a spell. The spell was that the angel would have no memories of who he was and until the day another angel told him who he was. If not he would go to hell. This angel would know happens but also great pain. Would know love but also great betrayal.

It was training Kakashi had said that they had a test called the tested of an angel. This test was said to revile the fallen angel. A person put there hand on a panting with a little drop of blood on there hand. If they were the angel the painting would glow and two other angels would come and tell them who they were and give them there wings. If not somthing bad would happen.

"Sasuke-ken I bet you're the angel" commented Sakura as she grabbed on to his arm.

"No I think it Naruto I have seen the painting before the angel look like Naruto" replied Sasuke as he pulled away.

"It wont be Naruto he a monster and not handsome like you" commented Sakura.

"Hey I am handsome" commented Naruto.

"Yo" commented Kakashi with a painting in his hand.

"Hn" replied Sasuke.

"Hi" replied Naruto "you're on time."

"Hi" replied Sakura.

"Ok Sasuke you will go first.

So Sasuke cut his finger and put his whole hand on it. But nothing happened. well somthing did happen a fox came out and bit him and then ran of much to ever one shock.

"Ok Naruto your go" comment Kakashi hopping the same would not happen.

So Naruto cut his finger and put his hand on the painting. Everyone was in shock as the painting glowed. The light was a pure white but went sky blue all shorts of animal came out dancing and playing swirling around Naruto .Two angels fly down from the sky and landed in front of Naruto who was in shock it was him. The little fox that bit Sasuke ran out agene and looked at Sasuke. it thorat ' he such an idot. If it were me i would just hump that female' (An it matting seson and i just wanted to make a joke.) The little fox ran of agene never to been seen or will it.

"Hello" said the first angel.

The first angel was in white robes, had sky blue wings and long black hair.

"Hi" said the second one.

The second one was in light red robes, had yellow wings and long dull blond hair.

"Hello" replied Naruto still in shock.

"I see or savoir of angel has been reviled" commented the first one.

"Well it time to reveal who his is. Naruto Uzumaki you are the fallen angel please accepted your sword it is called the sword of destiny" Commented the first angel as he hand a sword to Naruto.

"And now your wings" commented the second one as he place his hand on Naruto back.

His hand glowed. Two lumps formed on Naruto back. Then with a little warning two black wing fly out ripping Naruto shirt. The wing had some blood red feather. They were big as a small car and as long as a door. Hi hair got longer down to his knees and some red streaks came out. The red was not of this world it was light but also drake. His bright blond hair went a dull blond but brighter then Ino. Naruto fainted.

"Good bye for now" commented the two angels as they went back to were they had come from.

"Well that was a shock" commented Sasuke.

"What was that Naruto the angel or you got bit bye a foxes?" asked Kakshi.

"Neater could you help Naruto to my house?" asked Sasuke.

"Naruto the angel" commented Sakura.

"Ok" replied Kakashi.

"Come on then" commented Sasuke.

So Kakashi put Naruto on Sasuke back. They walked throw the village people looked and stared at Naruto in shock that the one they hated the most had the purest heart (AN well that for shore he has saved there life twice.)

"So Sasuke why are you letting Naruto stay at your place?" asked Kakashi.

"Don't tell him I said this but him and me going out. So I must help him no mater what. And before you asked why we are hiding it so Naruto dose not get killed or beat up by the villager more" replied Sasuke.

"Sasuke I heard what you just said to Kakashi. I am not going to hid I or love any more. I love you and that all that maters" commented Naruto as he fainted agene.

"Well I hope you two will be happy. Bye the way who the uke?" asked Kakashi.

"Naruto" replied Sasuke.

They reached Sasuke house they got in and went up to Sasuke room and lay Naruto on the bed.

Ok first chapter I hope spelling were ok. Next chapter lemons and Sakura get kill yay


	2. lemons and Killings

Lemons and killings

I would like to thank looking-to-the-sky for helping me with the next chapter. They inspired me with a little comment so thank you and Sakura death will be short but pain full.

There will be the opinions of some of the villagers at some points and looking-to-the-sky PM in here I will put when it is and when the villagers speak I will put this: shallow people started here.

Warnings lemons, killings, swearing and a fox that just want sex.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto on his bed stroking his hair. Naruto was in a deep sleep but could just about fell the touches. He shudder as Sasuke stoked one of his wings. Sasuke was still amazed that his little kit was an angel. Sasuke stroked one of Naruto wings a bit hard and a feather was ripped out. Naruto woke all most a once.

"Sasuke that hurt" commented Naruto as he rubbed his wing.

"Sorry" replied Sasuke.

"It's ok I can think of a way you can replay me" whispered Naruto it to Sasuke ear in a veer sexy voce.

Chills ran up Sasuke spin. Naruto moved closer and closer to Sasuke. There lips neural touching. Sasuke closed the gap. He licked Naruto bottom lip. Naruto open his month moaning as he did. There tongue rubbed each others. Sasuke moved closer to Naruto there body's touching. They broke for air but soon kissed agene. Sasuke slipped his hand up Naruto top. His hand found Naruto nipple and squeezed it between his fingers. Naruto moaned at Sasuke touches. Sasuke moved his hand over and did the same thing to Naruto other nipple. When he had done that he pushed Naruto back on the bed. He moved so his lower half was agents Naruto lower half. He stopped kissing Naruto and earned whimper of announce. He removed Naruto top. Reviling his 8 pack. Come on now you think I was going to make Naruto weak well you're wrong. He ground his lower half in to Naruto gasp and moans escaped Naruto mouth. Just then Sakura walked in.

"Hi GUYS WHAT ARE TWO DOING!" half shouted Sakura.

Naruto wing flapped and flapped. One feather came out and flew at Sakura. It hit her strange in here forehead. She screamed and screamed in pain. Blood spread out from her forehead. Naruto and Sasuke watched in horror. She stopped screaming and fell to the floor dead.

"What shall we do Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know" replied Sasuke

Shallow people stare here

"We the people of the hidden life village are so shallow that we could not see the real  
Naruto. Only the image that we made our selves. And if we could  
at least see past our ignorance then we may have seen that Naruto was the  
angel" spook one villager to many. (That was the Pm rely one at then end of this chapter)

Sex crazed fox her

"Were are those female I so need to get laded" yelped or little fox friend.

That was the chapter sorry it not that good but I ran out ideas but the next one will be longer and later on graphic lemons I hope. I know how this is going to end. I need a beta.

Here the PM from looking to the sky.

What I meant was that the people are so shallow that they can't see the real  
naruto they only see the image that they themselves created. And if they could  
at least see past their ignorance then they may have seen that naruto was the  
angel.

Ow and IndifferentKittenCrys I hope you liked your popcorn. Any for me


	3. Sakura's funarl sorry for the wait

Sakura funeral

Sakura funeral

This is set at here funeral.

At the funeral

An my notes.

It was a happy day when Sakura died. Many danced with joy, except for Mrs.  
Tibbels (A/N: you know that cat who was running away from its owner). She was sad because she had lost her scratching post. There were a lot of dart players at  
Sakura's funeral because she was their own personal dart board. It was really  
easy to get score 180 (with her large forehead)(An: sorry about the darts joke  
I just wanted to put one or two in).  
Naruto was sorry he had killed her but Sasuke could not be any happier even  
if Itachi was dead. Now he could shag(1) Naruto when they were training. If  
Kakashi objected...well it (italic)was training their endurance. He just would  
be practicing on how to make Naruto scream his name in pure bliss in the  
process.  
The feather that had killed Sakura was still in her head. They had asked  
the Hokage to help but she ripped of Sakura's head. When the funeral  
began there were a few tears from the fox recently names Joel and Mrs. Tibbels. Both of them were wearing a black vail with little black roses. They were at the front of the congregation although Joel wasn't really there for Sakura's funeral but because he still  
wanted to get laid and wanted to help Naruto on his quest. The pinkie's funeral went on for 7 hours.

Half way in the devil was spotted trying to get Sakura's body. When asked why he replied "she driving me crazy please take her back".

Taking pity on him they let him stay on one rule he had to tell naruto about the demon that he had battled with in the pasted. He had agreed.

Ok I know another short chapter but I need to get the funeral over with.

The next chapter Naruto meets the devil who has some info mason.


End file.
